


you were good to me

by spocktastic



Series: song fics [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Song fic, happy ending bc listen, sorta bad writing but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocktastic/pseuds/spocktastic
Summary: how house copes after an argument
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Series: song fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781839
Kudos: 20





	you were good to me

**Author's Note:**

> i do not oWn the song or the title shout out to jeremy zucker

god only knows where our fears go  
hearts ive broke now my tears flow

house sat down on the empty couch. his head placed in his hands, bowing down. he hadn’t meant to hurt stacy or cuddy, he swore he’d never hurt chase, but that promise was broken. it’s funny how house thought this would be different, but it ended up the same way as it normally does, no matter how hard house prevents it. 

you’ll see that im sorry  
cause you were good to me

stacy or cuddy could never treat house the way chase did. house thought he knew love until he met chase. god, he’s madly in love with the younger doctor. house truly did regret the huge argument they had, he was beginning to think it was the end. he regretted how bitter of a person he was. house got up and went to the bathroom. he didn’t want to think about chase and he needed a distraction. 

you were good to me

house looked in the mirror. he looked miserable. it’s only been a week and he hadnt shower nor shaved. he barely had an appetite all week and unable to sleep. house couldnt bare looking at himself in the mirror, ‘how pathetic are you?’ he thought. 

now im closing every door  
cus im sick of wanting more

he gave up, love isnt supposed to hurt but it sure did hurt. he couldnt bare with the pain anymore. cuddy and stacy means nothing now, it’s chase and it’s always been chase. ‘i wonder what chase is doing? does this hurt him as it does for me? can he eat? sleep?’he thought. house left the bathroom and went to the kitchen. it was 1:54 in the morning and was just another restless night. it didn’t seem to bother him, though. 

you were good to me

house laid down in the bed, hoping to sort everything out and figure out where he went wrong. he was in a trance when a ringing brought him out. it took him a minute to process that it was just his phone. ‘fucking hell,’ he thought, ‘can’t wilson see i want to be alone?’ he ignored the call, then it rang again, then again, before he decided to pick it up. 

swear im different than before  
i wont hurt you anymore

he looked at the caller id and noticed that it wasnt wilson calling, it was chase. his breath stopped and his heart started pounding, he could barely hear the ringing over his heartbeat. he didnt know what to do, he didnt think chase would want to talk to him after that fight. even after a week, house was beginning to think chase would never talk to him. apparently he was wrong. 

cause you were good to me

he answered the phone, deciding that he was desperate to hear his lover’s voice. 

‘hey, can we talk? im sorry and i cant deal with not being with you, house.’

house smiled, picked up his car keys and jacket and headed out to chase’s apartment. he smiled on the way down, ‘maybe im not so miserable after all.’ he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> i havent reviewed and i wrote it at like midnight   
> hope u enjoy my teen angst vibes


End file.
